I Need a Hero!
by MarvelNinja10
Summary: The Avengers died during the Chitari Invasion. However when a mysterious new threat rises, Fury needs new Avengers. SYOC- Closed. Hiatus?/Update when I feel Like it...
1. Chapter 1: Summoning

The Beginning

A lithe yet muscular pale young man, with spiky dark red hair, emerald green eyes wearing a baggy worn brown leather jacket, a black shirt with a fiery dragon seal on it, grey jeans and beat up dark red and black sneaker is walking down the sidewalk stretching.

"Aw man I really need to find a new place to sleep, that dumpster is killing me!" He says yawning waving at a friendly shop keeper who tosses him an apple.

"Thanks !" The teen smiles as he takes a bite out of the apple savoring of it's bitter yet sweet flavoring.

"Who won last night Tom?" The boy asks passing a man selling newspapers.

"Who'd you think?" Tom a bulky man states grinning.

"Make the right bets?" He questions the stand keeper.

"Yup, thanks for the tip kid!" Tom says as the boy keeps walking only after a little while winds up in China town, sees a young lady's purse yanked violently out of her hands.

"This is why I hate the triads." He groans rushing forward past the crowd tackling the man.

"You! The Fire Dragon, the Triads are still pissed at you!" The Chinese mugger says as Dragon pulls his fist back and slams it into his jaw knocking him out.

"Here catch!" The young man grins tossing the purse to the woman.

Suddenly the whooping of sirens can be heard.

"Well that's my cue!" The teen says winking as he aims his hand at the ground and a burst of flame rushes out causing a smoke screen to appear when it fades moments later the teen is gone.

"Oh Ricky boy what have gotten yourself into, playing vigilante, acting like a hero, can that really bring any of them back?" Rick asks rubbing a golden ring in the shape of a dragon, on a leather necklace.

"I'm afraid not Mister Ignis, but you could save others from that same fate." A dark skinned man with sullen eyes, and a eyepatch over one, dressed in all black with a trench coat, leather jacket, grey shirt, black pants, and black boots with a pistol holstered at his side.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Rick inquires hand glowing a fiery red threatening to ignite.

"My name is Nicholas Fury, and I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D for you to join a certain program of ours." Nick states introducing himself.

"What kind of program?" Rick asks lowering his hand slowly.

"A program where you can help a lot more people, and get paid for it." Nick adds the incentive of money.

"So I basically do what I'm doing now but what with a costume?" Rock chuckles imagining himself in tights fighting crime.

"Actually yes, you'd be an Avenger, gaining access to most government buildings, a lot of money, and a home." Nick grins handing the brooding boy a folder marked with an A in a circle.

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Rick raises an eyebrow after skimming the folder.

"Show up at the Triskelion at 9 sharp tomorrow with whatever you own." Nick says as Rick looks away reading the paper and when he looks back Fury's gone.

"Well fuck." Rick grins as he jumps off the roof his body dissipating to smoke.

"9 huh." Rick thinks as he races up on a roof top jacket unbuttoned flapping wildly behind him, his duffel resting on his back as he takes a leap from one roof to another before arriving across from a subway entrance, he jumps off and turns to smoke landing in an alley.

"Time to go to work." Rick says as he hands the man enough money for a ticket to Long Island.

He sits down reading through a pamphlet he was given by Fury.

"So you want to be an Avenger?" It says with a picture of The Avenger's logo.

It describes the various things he will go through, hero boot camp, college level classes, and most importantly what it means to be an Avenger.

When he's done reading the pamphlet the train dings alerting him that he's almost there.

Rick practically leaps out of his seat rushing past tourists and suits all the like desperately trying to reach the surface so he can get to his job.

As soon as he gets past security he hails a cab and hops in telling the driver to speed up.

"Job interview?" The cabbie asks breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh yeah, kind of important I guess." Rick responds fiddling with his ring.

"Oh yeah, so the triskelion gonna be a shield agent huh? The world could use more people like you kid." The cabbie grins as a squad car races past turning down a street recklessly.

"Follow him." Rick says clambering into the front seat.

"What?" The cabbie asks incredulously.

"Go where that squad car's going I'll pay you double." Rick pleads as the cabbie relents smirking speeding off after the squad car.

"Your on kid." The cabbie says as they arrive at a bank where the squad cars are parked and a cop holding a mega phone is debating terms with a robber.

"I'll get out here." Rick says tossing the cabbie fifty dollars.

"Thanks for the lift." Rick states before racing off towards the back of the bank.

"Alright It's 8:25, I've got time." Rick says holding out a finger and shooting a thin beam of fire at the door's lock melting it.

He rushes inside crouching and pulls a dark red bandana over the lower half of his face as he carefully sneaks by a teller's counter and eyes the hostages ten from what he could see. He notices a large tan man in a dark blue long coat with a large rifle strapped to his back and dual pistols holstered at his sides.

Rick frowns before changing to smoke and going right behind the fiend.

"Boo!" Rick shouts ripping the gun off his back slamming it against the ground, as the man whips around drawing his pistols.

"Ah bah bah, didn't mommy ever tell you to play nice Johnny?" Rick quips as the man looks confused before opening fire.

"Mistakes were made." Rick shouts allowing himself to be shot.

"That the best you got Smokey?" The goon says kicking Rick on the ground, when our vigilante in question slowly rises up grinning revealing no bullet holes.

"Surprise Johnny boy!" Rick says before letting a flaming right hook fly knocking the man back. Rick takes a deep breath as a torrent of fire rushes out as burns the man as he collapses to the ground.

Rick rummages around in his pocket before pulling out a knife and cuts the hostages' ropes.

"My cue to leave, I bid thee adieu my loving audience." Rick says shifting to smoke and flies out the the crack of the door and reappears on a roof.

"Here we go again, oh man it's 8:50!" Rick shouts worried about his appointment takes off at break neck speeds creating fiery jets to propel him to higher speeds.

8:59 A.M

"Almost There!" Rick pants as he gives his body one more push racing into the building.

"Huff, Rick, Huff, Ignis, huff, to meet, huff, about Avengers." He says handing the pamphlet to a blonde haired secretary wearing a pink button up shirt and a short black skirt.

"Hi there Mister Ignis, I'm Sadie, please follow me." The blonde says eyeing the redhead up in a cold manner.

"So how long have you been working here?" Rick asks walking beside the woman.

"A year." She states abruptly.

"Cool." Rick shrugs as he sees some drop a folder full of papers he drops down and starts helping picking them up.

"This isn't high school, you don't have to be nice to everyone." Sadie says eyeing him more curiously.

"Please, that wasn't being nice that was just helping someone, which is part of my job description." Rick says grinning as she takes a closer look at the file on Rick before her eyes widening in shock.

"Woah your that Dragon guy?" Sadie questions as the pair get into an elevator.

"Is that what their calling me?" Rick asks genuinely curious.

"Yeah, you were on the news last week I think, something about a train?" Sadie says as the elevator gets more crowded.

"Oh yeah that was fun, I hopped out the train and activated my dragon mode and slowed it before it could crash into that building." Rick laughs as the two get off on the correct floor, and walk for a little longer before she hands him the file after she quickly writes something on a slip of paper.

"Call me." Sadie winks before walking back to the elevator as Rick looks mystified and shrugs before entering the room where a certain SHIELD director is waiting.

"Mister Ignis, glad you could make it on time." Nick says as he takes the file.

"You have a few weeks of hell ahead as we assemble your team, after your training, you'll get to relax for a few days at your new home as we fly out the team." Nick says as the pyrokinetic teen nods.

"This pack here contains all your stuff for the next week, toiletries, training clothes, and etc, you're to report to your barracks immediately." Nick barks as Rick gives a sudden jump before hurriedly takes a paper with his schedule for the next three weeks.

"Have fun Ignis." Nick says grinning like the devil taking a sip of his coffee.

Heyo guys it's me Marvel, I'm rewriting all my stories except for next gen Fairy tail which will be deleted promptly after I post this.

Now your probably thinking to yourself what the heck this guy's like dead for three-four months and is now saying he's rewriting all his stories BS, well it's not the length of the chapters were shit, as was the grammar and content, as such I'm going for more detailed and hopefully lengthier chapters in the near future, now I'll be reaccepting all the previous characters so don't worry about that, anyways hope you all enjoyed! Marvel signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Ch.2 The Training,

Avengers Assemble?

If any of you are artists PM me because I'd like to change the cover Pic, with a picture of the team or if you are interested in helping me update by like giving me reminders, PM me in which I can give info! And I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I don't have an excuse yet although my finals are soon, but not soon enough I need to study, off topic though, I have become sort of disappointed in myself because I realized that my "friends" this year were sort of only hanging out with me for answers to homework, which I guess I didn't really mind until they snapped at me for forgetting it, but that's neither here nor there at all. Anyways I'm gonna stop talking about much my life sucks at the moment, hope y'all had an Eggcelsior Easter, or weekend, if you don't celebrate it!

On with the Story!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rick is sleeping peacefully on a couch while an older man with thinning hair, wearing a black suit and a crisp white dress shirt approaches him.

"Master Ignis, wake up, Master Ignis wake up!" The butler says shaking the young sleep deprived adult.

"Huh, what who's there!" Rick shouts leaping off the couch getting into an attack position.

"Master Ignis, it is time for breakfast then you need to train as required by Director Fury, then some teammates shall be arriving, a Miss Misner, and a Mister Umbra, both succeeded their training with amazing success such as yourself." Sebastian states as the young adult brushes his clothes off and follows the butler through the large mansion to a gigantic dining hall with a large window showing off the beach and coastline, and a large dark oak dining table with an elegant blue table cloth over it, coated pancakes, waffles, bacon, muffins, English muffins, even hot pieces of Ham! I mean Canadian Bacon.

"Sebastian there's no way I'm going to be able to eat all this!" Rick shouts in dismay as his stomach growls in protest.

"Well the uneaten leftovers go with the donations to the homeless shelter, but eat up sir, I think you may need your strength today." Sebastian states seating the young pyromancer.

"Enjoy Young Master." Sebastian says as Rick starts piling food on his plate at an alarming rate, obviously not having had a good nourishing meal in a long time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rick is in a metallic room with empty steel dummies in glass cases except for three, one having a dark red sleeveless shirt, a long black vest, tight black cargo pants with a dark red belt in which a golden burning D sign is inscribed, and Dark red boots, dark red gloves, and black goggles with dark red lenses.

Underneath the mannequin is a golden ring with a red burning D on it. He quickly grabs the ring as the suit gets sucked out into the ring, Rick curious twists the ring and the suit pops onto his body his clothes being sucked in a flash of light.

"Damn, Fury you weren't kidding when you said these suits would be good." Rick nods in approval before walking out to the trading room where three LMDs are waiting.

"Form of Vulcan, Yang, and Wryven." Dragon snarls the last name in distaste as the first it shifts to a large man in blood red knight's armor wielding a grand broadsword with a human skull cross-guard. The second shifting to a tall lithe teen wielding a katana made of a black metal, wearing a white ninja gi, with blood red highlights.

The final transforming into what looks to be Rick but with a demonic grin, jet black hair, blood red eyes and grey and satanic fiery blue version of his suit.

Dragon ducks a clumsy attack by Vulcan before leg sweeping the oaf, knocking him into Yang who gets crushed by the giant. Moments later the mountainous pyro gets up and revealing a slightly crushed Yang gasping for air.

Vulcan throws a blast of magma at Dragon shifts to smoke before shifting back and punches Vulcan with a fiery fist sending him flying back dropping his blade.

"Fire Arc!" Yang chants as an arc of Fire races towards Dragon whom grins and inhales the flames.

Dragon turns around and breathes a dangerously hot torrent of flames at Vulcan whom melts leaving behind a crispy skeleton.

Yang attempts to slice Dragon with his blade only for Dragon to sending him flying with an uppercut to the throat.

"Hello brother." Rick frowns as he and Wyrven face off.

"Join me, we could be great my dear brother." Wyrven says holding a hand out in a demonic blue blaze.

"Never." Dragon roars as his hands get coated in orange Fire in a bladed shape.

"I tried to save you but time for the beast TO COME OUT!" Wyrven growls his skin turning black as obsidian with demonic blue swirls, his teeth grow pointed, his hands grow claws, and a black tail with a blue flame on the end pops into existence.

The two flaming titans clash as Dragon lands punch in his brother's stomach as his face gets slashed by his twin's claws. Dragon and Wyrven both fall to the ground as Dragon creates a dragon out of orange flames (picture Igneel out of fire) and his brother a demonic snake out of blue flames(Basilisk from Harry Potter but smaller). The avatars collide in a blast of smoke, each attempting to best the other, the dragon sends a fire blast hurtling at the snake who takes it head on before slashing at Dragon with the tail.

The Dragon dodges before punching the Snake who slithers out of harm before Dragon picks the Snake up and smacking it around the room before taking it over his knee and snapping it causing the Snake to scream in pain as Wyrven lies on the ground shaking before snapping in half.

"I'm, sorry brother." Rick says crying taking off the goggles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••¥•••

"Hey Cameron, how are you man!" Rick says to a tall young adult around twenty-one, with deep tan skin, warm brown eyes, black wavy hair, wearing a black leather jacket with a grey v neck underneath, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Hey lil bro!" Cam shouts hugging his surrogate brother.

"Cameron look I, I'm sorry for what I said that day, I mean I just lost Rachel and found out Robert started the fire, I was so angry and sad I, I said things I didn't mean, I'm so so sorry, do you think you could ever forgive me?" Rick asks looking down as Cameron grins, and holds his hand out pulling Rick into another hug.

"Brothers." Cameron laughs as does Rick as a short young woman with Honey-Brown wavy hair, grey-green eyes, pale skin, faint freckles, an open thin mint green hoodie, a navy blue tank top, a bead necklace with MM on it around her neck, tight tan cargo pants that go down to her knees, dirtied white tennis shoes, and black gloves.

"Hi I'm Penelope." The girl introduces herself as Rick's jaw drops and Cam laughs, the girl looks uncomfortable instantly.

"Sorry about my bro here he's kinda stupid around girls he thinks are pretty." Cam chuckles before Rick shakes Penelope's hand, the girl in question blushes.

"So I'm Richard and this is Cameron, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rick says as Penelope smiles at him.

"So uh yeah, this is Avengers Manor, located on a cliff side for some reason, and anyways three most important things, bedrooms upstairs, boys second floor, girls third, training area on your left, and dining hall on your right, the rest of the mansion is yours to explore." Rick grins ending his spiel with a little mock bow.

Cameron fake claps and Penelope laughs as she walks upstairs to her room to get settled in as Cameron and Rick both head to the training room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cameron is dressed in a black cloak with a black shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, silver gloves and a black domino mask wielding a falchion blade that appears to made out of hardened shadows.

"Three downs and your out?" Dragon asks the dark clad adult.

"Unlimited time?" Erebus responds giving a nod to the previous question.

"Of course." Dragon grins his hands ablaze as the two race at each other Erebus attempting a leg sweep and Dragon launching a drop kick however both attacks miss and Dragon flips and lands on his feet.

Erebus closes his eyes before launching shadow tendrils at Dragon who launches a fireball at them dissipating it.

Dragon rushes with a fiery fist and hits Erebus square in his chest knocking him to the ground then leaping into the air with a swirl of flames before snapping and a blast of flames burst forth in the shape of a Chinese dragon head engulfing Erebus in fire. Erebus lays unconscious on the mat as Dragon rushes over concerned then flies to the opposite end of the room.

"Asswipe!" Erebus shouts laughing as Dragon runs towards him with his hair and hands ablaze launching a stream of fire from them hitting him square in the chest actually knocking him unconscious.

"Don't mess with the dragon!" Dragon roars before laughing his ass off.

"Oh man I hope this was recorded." Dragon says wiping a tear from his eye as the door opens and Penelope wearing a form fitting green suit with the colors changing from dark green to light green to emerald and so on, the pants out of the same material, her black gloves on, black combat boots, and a silver belt with a T on it. Dragon standing there gawking at her figure as she blushes and walks into the platform as robots drag Erebus to the med bay.

"So what's your hero name?" Dragon asks the heroine.

"Texture." She replies before taking her gloves revealing various scars and faded burn marks on them before touching them against the steel transforming her into a steel version of herself.

"Woah your like that guy from Ben 10!" Dragon shouts excited as she laughs.

"You watched Ben 10, never mind of course you did." Texture says laughing hard as Dragon frowns.

"What's wrong with Ben 10, the original three were great, the plot line, animation and just the overall feel was amazing, unlike other shows that have gone downhill in animation quality and written ability just for a few cheap laughs." Dragon states panting as Texture gains a look of disbelief.

"Okay that aside, ready to fight Hothead?" Texture asks as Dragon's hands ignite in a spark of flame getting into a boxer stance.

"Let's do it." Dragon smirks his gaze catching her steel breasts as she shrieks and turns around punching him fast before kicking him across the room where he lands into unconsciousness.

"What you get Perv!" Texture laughs looking at the "slayed" dragon.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rick is relaxing in a red room with a black and red king sized bed, pine nightstands on both sides of the bed. A black dresser with various comedic shirts, cargo pants and jeans, a closet with different jackets. A deep red 60's style guitar with some music sheets near it, a leather recliner in front of a plasma screen tv. And a dark pine desk with a MacBook on it.

"Hmm, I wonder what's on Netflix." Rick ponders wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, before plopping on the bed and grabbing the remote to Netflix.

"Cool they got Fairy Tail on it again!" Rick shouts happy clicking on episode one.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Penelope is wearing a black shirt that is far too big for her, light red shorts while laying on a light mint green twin-size bed, which is pushed up against the wall. A lamp resting on the maple wood bed post, which matches a maple wood couch like bench, that sits facing a maple wood chair and a maple wood coffee table. The floor is coated in a mess of paper and clothing.A camera is by the bed, near a closet is full of shield under shirts and her favorite mint hoodie. Her gloves sit on the bedside and surprisingly doesn't have much technology, however there are magazines covering the coffee table and books crowded around her bed before sighing and crawling underneath her covers heading to sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cameron is laying on a black king sized bed in a royal blue room. An oak nightstand is next to his bed with a picture of a tan woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes, and a man with pale skin, onyx hair, deadly black eyes, smiling holding a younger Cameron high in his arms. Around the room there are various posters of nerdy stuff like Game Grumps, Natewantstobattle, Game Theorists, and Pokémon. On a desk is a black 3ds, and a MacBook. And hooked up to a plasma screen tv is a PS4 and a Nintendo Switch.

"Good Night Mom." Cameron says in Ancient Greek looking at the picture before turning out the lights.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey guys Marvel here, hope you all liked this chapter! Next one I think either Stan will be introduced or Bonnie and Katie will be still need to decide, anyways once more if your an artist PM me, if you want to be my Beta, also PM me.


End file.
